<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three is a crowd by Brabblecure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187762">Three is a crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brabblecure/pseuds/Brabblecure'>Brabblecure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Development, F/F, F/M, Growth, M/M, Multi, Other, School Life, Sonsoudam, Sonsoudham, Trauma, recovery fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brabblecure/pseuds/Brabblecure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are damaged<br/>They are hurt<br/>They are alone<br/>They need each other<br/>They need themselves<br/>Forgiving others is easy<br/>Forgiving yourself is costly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three is a crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How they’d ended up here, removing each other’s clothes as if they were on fire, was a sort of blurry haze in the three’s minds. But, to the best of their ability, this is the events leading up to it.</p><p>Sonia walked through the long white hallways, carrying only a small purse and drawstring bag. She, and 14 others were in the Future Foundations rehabilitation center. It was like being in highschool again, or a prison. The comparison wasn’t really that important. Point was, they were all there after the simulation to be watched by the foundation, eased back into normal life, and prove they are not a threat.</p><p>They had a schedule, classes, free time, as well as ‘work hours’. During these hours, they’d split off into their designated rooms and get done the work the foundation had assigned to them that day. Some of the students taught a subject they were proficient in, to elevate leadership and socialization skills. They adjusted quite easily, liking the similarities to a peaceful school life where they did not need to kill each other.</p><p>Of course, the class was all still haunted by the killing game, not to mention things they had done while being part of Ultimate Despair. They’d killed thousands, family, friends, government officials, anything that had worth. Anything that had breath to be taken. Originally, it was difficult to grow into these memories. To accept that these memories were theirs and theirs alone. </p><p>Sonia’s mind wandered off to the hazy, yet terribly vivid memories of her brutally killing her family, her kingdom. She squeezed her eyes shut as if forcing the image away. She continued to make her way to gym. Nekomaru was in charge of physical activity, naturally. He took very good care of them all.</p><p>Currently, they were standing in blue and white shorts and t-shirts at the edge of a track. Nekomaru was barking instructions, but not in a mean or strict way. Nidai was always loud, Sonia thought it better to call him ‘passionate’. </p><p>Her eyes wandered to her classmates, watching as they pursued random mannerisms, habits, or fidgets that were specialized to them. </p><p>Fuyuhiko had a habit of glancing towards Pekoyama every time Nekomaru got loud again. Peko returned the favor by glancing to Fuyuhiko every time she thought Nekomaru said something that would frustrate the yakuza. Hiyoko and Mahiru always found their way towards each other no matter what. Mahiru swayed back and forth on her toes and fiddled with the edge of the shorts. Hiyoko kept stomping at small bugs on the asphalt, then looking to Mahiru for appreciation. Ibuki was bouncing on her toes and unclipping and reclipping her earrings. Nagito let his gaze wander to look appreciatively at his classmates. Imposter, as they’d came to know him, did the same except his gaze was respectful. Akane had her eyes locked onto Nekomaru and was focusing, one could tell she was eager to begin. And Teruteru swayed side to side and hummed a high tune. </p><p>But among this sea of chaos, there were two boys who’s mannerisms always came to the forefront of Sonia’s mind. She’d spent a lot of time with them in the simulation, and according to her hazy memories, during The Tragedy as well. </p><p>Gundham Tanaka. He was the first one. Sonia remembered when she first got here, everyone was telling her how strange Gundham was. But to a foreigner like her, he was no stranger than the rest of them. She treated him as in equal, and they found common ground easily. She was then appointed, the Gundham translator. Since she was the only one who really understood him.</p><p>Then was Soda. Admittedly, she didn’t care much for him in the past. He was pushy, and creepy. But since they got out of the simulation, he’s grown up a little. The mechanic started to want to get to know her personally, instead of the perfect, pure, innocent image he had made up of her.</p><p>Sonia twirled a single strand of blonde hair between her finger as she was captivated by the two. Gundham’s jaw was moving, but he wasn’t eating or laughing. He was talking quietly to the hamsters in his scarf, sometimes a quiet smooching noise would come from him, and it was made evident that he was kissing their heads. He was in his own world, burying his head in his scarf. Kazuichi on the other hand, was slowly inching closer to her, and whenever she would catch him staring, he’d look away and feign obliviousness.</p><p>She sighed happily. Even though the circumstances were bad, she was still so glad to be there with them. Nekomaru split them off into teams of three. Kazuichi asked to be with her, and Gundham declared that he would join as well. She smiled sweetly at her assembled teams, and they jogged in their groups. </p><p>“I was thinking....would you two like to come over for a hang out ‘sesh’ with me this evening?” She asked, as if offhandedly, though she’d been thinking about it most the day.<br/>
Kazuichi’s eyes seemed to get brighter and he even slowed down his running pace, before catching back up. </p><p>“S-Seriously?? Of course Miss Sonia!! I’d love to! Are ya sure he has to come though?” Soda said with a bright, sharp smile before turning and glaring at Gundham. Sonia was unable to stop herself from sighing at (a) him still calling her Miss Sonia, or (b) Soda being rude to Gundham.</p><p>“Ha! Wither, fiend! The true intents of your ill will does not reach a prince of the underworld such as myself!” He laughed, tossing his head back even as he was running.<br/>
-<br/>
I watched Gundham laugh and it made me want to vomit. But Miss Sonia basically had hearts in her eyes. What she saw in him, I’d never know. We got lapped by Fuyuhiko’s group, consisting of Peko and Mahiru. Peko was running fastest, and Mahiru was running fast to keep up, and I suspect both his desire to be next to Peko and Mahiru’s nagging was to blame for why Fuyuhiko suddenly was running faster. It’s funny how they all just fell into place like that.</p><p>Though, now that I think about. Sonia is running slowly, which is why I’m running slowly, and Tanaka is probably running slowly because he doesn’t want to be left alone. We were no better than them. During this investigation, I failed to realize Sonia and that jerk getting into a passionate discussions about demons, probably. </p><p>“Fuhahahaha!! To conduct the ritual, the sacrifice of a virgins blood will be needed!” Gundham declared, looking as foolish as he always did. I looked to Sonia to see what she had to say about this, but to my surprise she was frowning slightly.</p><p>“That is...unfortunate. My blood can not be used as the sacrifice.” She put her head back to the track and her blue eyes seemed to pale disappointedly as she watched them all run in tandem.</p><p>I felt my face heat up before I even processed the words. Miss Sonia.....wasn’t...? She wasn’t a.....? Oh...oh my god! This was huge!! Sonia wasn’t as innocent as I thought....but who would she have..?</p><p>“Are you not? What we have dabbled in is not considered a taint on your reputation Dark Lady.” The stupid breeder spoke again. I felt myself pale this time at his words. What they...dabbled in? Was he insinuating that they had done something together?? Once again, I looked back at Sonia, she was waving a hand dismissively.</p><p>“Yes yes, though I am still no stranger.” She hummed, I just blinked at her. She was sounding more and more like that idiot was rubbing off on her. But he was just running there, nodding wisely like this had not just happened. The conversation ended there, even though I was less than ready to stop asking questions. </p><p>After we all served our 5 laps that felt a lot more like punishment then exercise, though those who had been executed assured me that this was nothing like a ‘punishment’, Nidai called us all back to stretch before gym was over. Peko was helping Fuyuhiko be able to touch his toes, even though the whole time he was blushing furiously and insisting that he could do it on his own. I chuckled and turned to see Sonia bent over in front of that stupid breeder, who had a hand on her back and was pushing down. </p><p>“Though you are quite flexible, I believe you could go further, should you try.” He said, with a low rumbling voice. Sonia gasped happily and tried a little harder. I could almost feel my anger pool over as a took a heavy step toward them to rip him off of her. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder, a very thin but strong hand, I turned to snap at whoever grabbed me and I was met with two deadly red eyes. Pekoyama has stopped me, which was surprising. Considering she was normally just the wrangler of Fuyuhiko.</p><p>“Leave it.” She commanded in a calm tone, and while I was angry, Peko was the scariest person I had ever met. So I immediately made my stance less threatening. Fuyuhiko was smiling at her, and when she turned back to him, her face softened a little. Fuyuhiko smiled wider and<br/>
nodded approvingly at her. I wondered briefly why he nodded like he’d been teaching her something. Perhaps, how to act on her own.</p><p>So, instead of storming over like I’d like to do, I was put through the torture of watching Tanaka push on Sonia’s back until he was satisfied with her stretching at what point she came back up and grabbed onto his bandaged hand and thanked him a hundred times. He turned toward the trees and turned the shade of an engine fire. What does Miss Sonia see in that dramatic jerk?</p><p>I ended up stretching with Mikan, which was...a slow process to be nice about it. She wouldn’t stop apologizing for this and apologizing for that. Stumbling and tripping over the asphalt like she had two left feet. I sighed as it was my turn, and lifted my head to enviously watch Gundham and Miss Sonia. </p><p>“A-Are you...j-jealous of Gundham, S-Soda..?” Came Mikan’s trembling voice from behind me. I snapped up at this crazy accusation. </p><p>“TCH! Of course not!! He’s a nutjob and Miss Sonia is just entertaining him for fun!! I could easily outshine him if I felt like it!” I pointed my finger in her face to properly get my point across. Hiyoko started trailing over, maybe to join in incase I was yelling at Mikan for no reason. I was causing a bit of a scene, I’ll admit. </p><p>“Aa! I’m s-sorry! I’m p-p-pig barf I’m so so sorry, please f-forgive me!!” Mikan stammered and held her hands above her head like she was expecting an incoming strike. After I made no such move, she dropped to the ground and knelt her head to the ground. That was asphalt, it couldn’t have been comfy. </p><p>“Please! Whatever it t-takes to forgive me for making assumptions about you. Y-Y-You could take off m-my clothes!” She offered. And I was going to deny her! Of course I was! Before Gundham, of course, stepped in and tapped the toe of his boot into her elbow.</p><p>“Nobody plans to make you disrobe. Rise and be on your way.” His grand way of talking never changed did it? Freakin jerk. Mikan scrambled to her feet and nodded her head rapidly, as she left I heard Hiyoko begin whatever string of insults she’d throw together this time. Of course Gundham was the one who got praise from Miss Sonia for letting Mikan know she could get up. Even though I was gonna! I swear!</p><p>Soon enough, gym was finally over and it was Work Hours. I looked through my sheet of paper to discover I had to manufacture engines with little pollution output. So to my working room I went. All of us had settled for wearing the same clothing we did in the simulation with some exceptions and additions of course, because it made us feel safer, ironically. </p><p>The imposter was the main difference. In the simulation, he was disguised as Byakuya Togami, the ultimate affluent progeny. When we had first met him in class, he was Ryota Mitari, the ultimate animator. But, now he switches between several people, some we’ve met, some we haven’t. Nonetheless, everyday we learn who they are, and adjust ourselves to that norm. It’s just kinda respectful.</p><p>Gundham dresses like hot topic vomited on him, still the scarf, random pentagons, long coat, but now he wears those platform boots that have chains and buckles on them. Miss Sonia still wears Novoselic traditional clothes, with the addition of some modern day accessories. Like colored stockings, and chokers. </p><p>I finally made it to my work room, inserted the password, and sat down at my desk, glancing at the many materials and car parts instead of me. It’s kinda surreal working for the foundation. If I want a full car to take apart, they send me a car. It’s awesome. The clock ticked behind me and I was determined to finish this so I had free time to be with Miss Sonia.</p><p>Let’s do this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>